


The 125 Annual Hunger Games

by SpiderTeen (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpiderTeen
Summary: This is the 125 Annual Hunger Games! You don't have to read the Hunger Games in order to understand what's going on. It's explained inside. Follow Austin, Camryn, and Tessa as they make their way to and through the Quarter Quell. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is set in an alternate universe in which the rebels did not win the war, and the capitol still thrives.  It is also a story, so no complaints of “That would never happen!” or whatever.

 

Disclaimer: The idea for this came from Suzanne Collins.

 

www.fandango.com/movie-photos/the-hunger-games-district-seals-361

 

Additional information:

 

In this world, there are 12 different districts and the capitol.  Each district serves the capitol in a specific way. The link above will tell you which is which.

 

Each year, the hunger games are held.  2 tributes from each district, a boy and a girl, are selected to fight to the death in a large arena.  There are other hazards too, like killer animals and poison berries. At the center of the arena is a large cornucopia, with weapons and various tools, like rope.  Whilst weapons are out in the open, tools are usually concealed in backpacks.

 

Every 25 years, a quarter quell is held in the place of the regular hunger games.  The quarter quell is a special hunger game, and rules are completely decided by the game makers, the same people who host the regular hunger games.

 

Hunger game participants and decided via random pick.  When you reach the age of 12, your name is put in once.  At 13, twice. At 14, thrice, and so on, until you reach 40.  Your name can also be put in more times if you are found committing various crimes.


	2. Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Austin’s point of view as he goes through the reaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to publish.

Thwack!” My axe chops into the large, thick tree that I was assigned to cut down and bring back to the factory. Loud thumps echo through the forest as other trees hit the ground. 

“Austin, hurry up, or no dinner tonight!” My father yells at me through though knots of branches. I respond with silence. “Thwack, thump!” The tree falls to the ground. I chop it into a few pieces and throw them into my leather bag. The walk to the factory is long. 

District 7. The lumber district. I walk through the town square, full of crude wooden buildings. A gigantic factory towers above the small town, seemingly reminding the inhabitants that they are insignificant and powerless. I dump the contents of my bag into the seemingly infinitely deep chutes that connect to the factory. 

The sun is starting to set, casting a hopeless light onto the town and surrounding forest. The woods were so thick that no one could see a foot in front of their face if they stepped in. The barbed wire fence was intimidating as some of the smaller children dared each other to go over it. 

I sigh at the setting sun, losing all hope of getting home before dark. My feet ache, despite the deep callouses on them from years of work. It is nearly pitch black my the time I reach my house, a small cottage a few miles away from town. There is no moon in the sky, nor any stars. Pale light reflects out of the dimly lit windows of the house. 

There is a small mat outside the door, a hopeless attempt to make sure we don’t track dirt into the house. I open the door to see my father, mother, and sister crowded around a small tv. 

“Oh! Hey Austin!” My always cheery cousin Mimi springs up to greet me.

“Hey. What’s going on?” I ask. A capitol symbol flashes up on the screen on the tv. 

“The reapings tomorrow…,” Mimi responds. Any hint of excitement or joy in her voice vanishes.

“Yeah, so?” I exclaim. “We both have our names in 5 times. Other people have their names in 20 times. The chances that either of us get picked is incredibly slim.”

“I mean, yeah, but… Austin, it’s the 5th quarter quell.” 

“Oh yeah…,” I let out a sigh. “We’ll be fine, trust me.” We look over at my silent parents. My mother shakes her head and they walk upstairs to go to sleep. Mimi and I follow. 

—————————————————————————————————————

I’m woken up by the sound of my cousin falling out of her bed. I roll out of bed and stand up. I walk over to the window. It’s a dreary day. Clouds are low and thick fog hangs over the forest. The sun is just starting to rise. I get dressed, brush my teeth, and walk down the stairs. I still hear my cousin still fumbling around in her room. 

I find my parents already having breakfast at the table. 

“Good morning! Did you guys sleep well?” I say, trying to start a conversation.   
My attempt is unsuccessful, as they continue to ignore me. I give in and eat breakfast in silence. Mimi comes down the stairs, ready to cheer up the room, but I shake my head. She nods and starts eating. 

Time seems to speed up as the reaping quickly approaches. Before we know it, we are standing in front of the factory in a grid pattern, waiting for the rest of the district to arrive.

—————————————————————————————————————

Finally, Effie Trinket arrives, the person who will be announcing and picking names out of a gigantic bowl. Her hair seems to be having a heated battle with the surrounding dreary setting. Me and my cousin look at each other nervously. 

“Hello, and welcome the 5th quarter quell, the 125 annual hunger games!” Effie announces. The capitol anthem starts playing in the background. “In celebration of the 5th quarter quell, a special hunger games will be held! In honor of this special occasion, 15 tributes from each district will be chosen to participate in a special group hunger games, in a gigantic arena!”

Everything is still. No one dares to speak, to break the deep, seemingly never ending silence. The temperature seems to drop hundreds of degrees, and blood runs cold. I choke. 

“Well this crowd seems cheerful! Let’s begin the selection,” Effie goes on. She reaches her hand into the bowl exactly 15 times, and starts listing off names. “Jessica Chowpa, Patric Nickelback, Naomi Falcon, Steve Rogers….” She goes on, but I can’t hear her. I am only listening for two names. 

“And finally, our last male and female….” I can’t breath. 

“Austin and Mimi Nightlock!”


	3. Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Tessa and learn about her backstory. It's a bit sad.

Tessa  
District 11, Agriculture

I jumped from tree to tree, trying to get a good look at where tomorrow’s   
reaping would take place, so I could daydream about watching from the sidelines, laughing at those poor shucks who got taken. 

A few years ago, My mother had been taken for the reaping, her smiling face was all that I saw as she was taken away, saying “It’ll be alright. It’ll all be alright.” Liar. The crowd fell in love with her and she won the first win in 20 years for us. But she didn’t come back. She fell in love with a capital richman and forgot about us. About me. 

I don’t need her. 

I mostly spend time in the trees after the town people started to ignore me because I was just a begging orphan who needed food. I started hunting in the woods and memorizing recipes. 

I couldn’t find any game today, but I did find a handful of berries. I brought them home and lit a fire. I put the berries in a pot above the fire and placed the mint that I’d found on the cutting board. My home was a convenient, little, mud brick house. It wasn’t the biggest, but it held all of the essentials. The outhouse was outside, but not to far. The kitchen had two little counters, a chair, two cabinets, and two holes. One on the ground and one in between the cabinets. One for fire and one for the television. It also had a sink.

I turned on the tv and started humming the district anthem as I chopped up mint. I set a timer in my head for 5 minutes for the berries in the fire. When the timer was up, I took the berries off of the fire and stirred in the mint. I sat down on my table and tried to hype myself up for the reaping tomorrow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up before dawn and blearly stumbled around. I collected some oats and ran some cold water on what I call breakfast. I ate my food and glared at the empty bowl, as if it had something to do with the sadness that I felt every morning. The bowl didn’t do anything. I put the bowl in the sink and walked outside to feel the cool air against my bare shoulders. 

I shivered. I walked along the road, past the farms, and into the trees. I heaved myself up onto the nearest tree, and start climbing. 

When I finally reached reached the top, it was almost noon. It was a tall tree. I could see some people already lining up for the reaping. My eyes widened. “Oh, shoot!” I thought. “I’ll never get down fast enough!” Then, a lightbulb went off in my brain. I jumped across the trees, clinging to each one as if it were my lifeline, which, in a way, they were. I finally made it to the a tree that was only 10 feet above the reaping area. I jumped. I landed. It hurt. But luckily, I didn’t break anything. 

Effie Trinket and all of her brilliantly colored hair, blue today, was standing in in the stadium saying something about 15 tributes this year instead of two. My eyes widened and I made it my goal to be on time for things that determine my fate. “Don’t worry.” I thought to myself. “You’ve only entered your name once. You won’t get called. You. Won’t get called…” 

“And our last girl is...

“You won’t get called… Please, if there is a God, please don’t get called…

“Tessa O’ Reilly!”


	4. Camryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I would've gotten this out sooner, had SOMEONE not taken the speed of a snail to type it!

District 3, Technology 

“Beep, Beep, Beep.”

I kicked my alarm off my nightstand only for it to start running around the room.

“Uggghhhh!”

I roll out of bed, grab my alarm, and press the wake button.

“CAMRYN ALEXANDRA BLUE, ARE YOU COMING?”

“YES, DAD!” I say throwing on a plaid jacket that pulls on my arms.

I sit down at the table where my father is drinking coffee, we have that luxury as one of the more wealthy families in the district.

He is tapping his fingers in the familiar pattern he always does when he stressed.

“What’s wrong dad?” I ask him through a mouthful of cereal.

“You do know what tomorrow is right?”

“Uhh,” I say 

“It’s the god danged reaping, Camryn that’s what it is.”

I know how he hates the reapings, we have always been lucky enough not to be included in the terrible event but every year that I age my Dad seems to worry more and more but the chances aren’t sure and I won’t have to be part of that thing, hopefully. 

————————————————————————————————  
“Argh”  
I groan as I roll over trying to avoid the sunlight, today is the reaping and we have to be there soon, of course, it’s a mandatory event because the capitol loves drama, and what’s more dramatic than ripping families apart right?

As Father and I walk across the wet pavement, I see the trees dripping of crystal water, the sun beaming down on us. We live in such a beautiful world so why is it like this. We start to see the crowd of people surrounding the makeshift stage with that Effie woman, her hair might be worse than her personality, didn’t think it was possible.

An odd man walks up to her handing her a crisp white paper. As I look around the audience, I see that they’re all holding their breath. I realize I am too.

“WHOS READY FOR THIS?!” Effie screams expecting an applause only for a deathly silence but the guards in white change that with a threatening glare and the audience roars with cheers that seem happy but the sadness reflects in their eyes. 

She sticks her hand into the bowl of names, so many options, but one of the options is me, I understand my dad's paranoia of me getting chosen, but it’s very unlikely and it’s dumb that he made me practice with a knife my whole life, it’s a pointless weapon. On the other hand, it’s all we can get a hold of.

Chatter starts to grow as she picks out names, it only gets quieter as she goes on, 

“Jake Paul, Cyra Novak, Jocelyn Green, Camryn Blue, Grace Wood,” Wait did she say…?

“Camryn, ” My dad says teary-eyed. I was chosen, me… She goes on listing names, nothing changing in her life, but mine was just broken. I feel tears welling up like buckets. “Don’t you dare cry.” I think. But it makes no difference. Great I get to cry while they take me away.

They can take me away from my family, they can take my life.

But they can't take my spirit.


End file.
